Truth or dare fun
by Shan-Kun
Summary: "Truth or dare, Izaya?" 'Did she really just start a truth or dare game? crapcrapcrap.' lame title and summary XD Rating subject to change. death(s). Smut fics to follow or tie in. Or I may write them in. currently on hold
1. The game begins

_Heya guys!_

_No, this isn't another Cold chapter._

_Nor a Aciac_

_Nor the sequel to Aciac_

_This will actually have nothing to do with either of those stories. It's more like my Nw series and UE series, as well as Cold series._

_Skaya: So there's smut?_

_Of course! Smut's my specialty! It's what I write best!_

_Tiarie: will there be deaths?_

…_.maybe._

_Rosie: blood and gore?_

_Definitely._

_Shizuo: What the hell?_

_Izaya: What Shizu-Chan said._

_XP_

_Roppi: I have to agree with those two. What the actual hell?_

_Oh hush. Remind me to write a smut fic for you._

_Delic: HOW COME I HAVENT GOTTEN ONE_

_Roppi: Frankly, I don't want one. And don't need one._

_Everyone needs a little smut. It keeps everyone happy._

_Skaya:..._

_Tiarie: I'm done._

_XD_

_Psyche: -blushes- anyway, mun does not own anyone here. Except the Ocs she created._

_Tsugaru: R&R!_

* * *

-_a month and a half after graduation, Tiarie's POV-_

Mmmm. What a year it was. Now here we are, finally graduated and we're sitting here together, talking and sipping soda.

"So Ska-Chan~ How's 'Izzy'?"

"Shut up 'Tia'"

Our conversations always end up like this somehow.

I chuckle.

"What? I asked a simple question~"

"I'm growling at you."

I stick my tongue out at her.

She chuckles

"You two are so childish."

"Rosilicious, How kida?"

She turns the brightest shade of red.

Kacy laughs.

"Shut up."

"Heheheheh~"

"So, Tiarie, you called us over for a sleepover. Why today?"

"Well...Because soon everyone will be heading their separate ways. I thought it would be nice to spend some time together."

"Everyone? Who's all included in this? And for that matter, Why the giant hotel room?"

I bite my lip. This was the surprise.

"Well...i didn't just invite you guys. I invited the boys and...well, they invited their friends."

All of their mouths drop to the floor. Literally.

But before anyone could ask questions, there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get that." I quickly dash to the door. I open the door and there stands none other that Izaya Orihara. Behind him stands a few other familiar faces.

"Just in time guys. I just explained that you guys were coming here too."

Kurama Chuckles and steps forward, taking my hand and kissing it.

I blush furiously but fight it down and smile.

"Perfect~" Said Izaya. "I don't want to stay by these Three any longer."

"Same goes for us, Flea." Shizuo snapped.

I chuckle and let them in, then walk back with them to the living room, where the others are waiting. Everyone sits with their S.O, of course.

"Rosilicious! I haven't seen you since school let out! C'mere and gimme a kiss!"

"Masaomi! We just saw each other a few days ago!" She's bright red, again.

"Hiya Ska-Chan~"

"Hi Izzy~" Skaya and Rosie Glared daggers at me.

I just smiled sweetly, which made them flinch.

"Hello, Shizuo." Said Kacy.

"Hello. And you are...?"

"I'm Kacy."

"Hm. I see."

"Okay guys!" Skaya suddenly accounces. "Since Tiarie here was nice enough to get us all together again, let's play a game."

"We're still waiting for more." Kurama states.

"We can still play~" uh oh.

"What are we playing, Ska-Chan?~"

"Heheheh. Truth or Dare, Izaya?"

….Did she really just start a truth or dare game?!

Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap.

* * *

_Well? What do you think so far?_

_Izaya: Short._

_Shizuo: Very._

_Shut up._

_Kurama: ^^;_

_Psyche:...Are me and the fellow alternates in this too?_

_Duh!_

_Tsuki: -gulps-_

_R&R!_


	2. A little revenge

_Heya guys!_

_Izaya: She's back with more torture. And Feeling happier than she was when she updated Aciac._

_Shizuo: Shan, are you high? You should be in bed!_

_Who gives a damn_

_Psyche: I do! :(_

…_.Psyche you sweet child you. -hugs-_

_Labrador: Ahem._

_o.o_

_Psyche: -blushes-_

_Izaya: O.o_

_Shizuo: o.O_

_Roppi: I knew he was gay._

_Shut up roppi. Yaoi love! -beams-_

_Izaya & Kurama: Oh dear. _

_Labrador: -blinks at Shan, then shrugs and hugs psyche-_

_Psyche: -beams and blushes even more-_

_Disclaimer: I don't own any characters except my Ocs._

_R&R! Submit your dares! Or truths!_

* * *

-_Tiarie's POV-_

"Truth or dare, Izaya?" Skaya challenges him.

He chuckles.

"Hm...Dare me~"

"I dare you...to give me your jacket. Literally. Mine."

He smirks, then takes off his jacket and tosses it at her. She of course catches it and puts it on.

"Thank you!"

"How can anyone stand to wear something the flea has worn..."

"The world will never know, Shizuo."

"Shizu-Chan, since you decided to speak up, truth or dare?"

Ouch. What a turn.

"...I pick truth."

Smart Shizu. Very Smart.

"Tell the truth: Don't you like Vorona?~"

Uh oh.

"No, I don't flea."

….Shizu, you denied that awfully fast.

"Then you like the new girl with the guns~ Oh, what was her name?"

At this, Shizuo turns bright red.

"Can it, flea!"

"Oh?~ Shi likes Rin?~"

"N-n-no!"

I actually giggle at his bright red expression. If only Rinako was here~

Kurama chuckles and shakes head.

Shizuo seems to be wanting revenge. So he asks to skaya.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Of course she would pick dare.

"I dare you to look at pictures of Izaya and that one girl he's usually paired with for three turns."

My jaw hits the floor.

Shizu has guts!

Everyone then turns to Skaya and watches her, waiting for her to react.

"..Shi, I'll get you for this. You are so dead." She gets out her phone and begins to search.

"Skaya, we need proof, don't we?" Kurama cuts in.

She glares at him, then takes my laptop and searches instead.

"There, happy?"

He and a few others chuckle, including me.

She scrolls through several googled pictures of the pairing. While she does that, I go to the door, having a feeling that someone was coming.

I was right.

"Rin! Hi there!"

"Hi, Tiarie. Is Shizuo here?"

"Oh yes~ he's here all right~ Come in and join the game~"

She stares at me with an incredulous look.

"Game? What kind of-"

"Truth or Dare. Shizu just dared Skaya to look at pictures of Flea and a certain female together for three full turns."

"Full?! I thought-"

"Nope, full."

"See what I mean, Rin?~ Come have some fun~ get revenge even~"

"Hm...actually, that does sound fun. I think I'll join.~"

I beam and let her in, not seeing the next person behind her.

"...Rin, you didn't tell me she was here."

"Hm? Oh Kari~ yeah, she tagged along. You don't mind do you?"

_'No, Rin. Me and Kari are completely friendly.' _I state, mentally while imagining myself strangling Kari.

"Of course she doesn't mind~" Kari suddenly buts in before I could reply. "Besides, I can make this game much more fun~"

I decide to ignore her comment and lead them to the room. I notice Kurama tense as Kari enters, and Shizuo blush furiously as Rinako comes in behind her.

I sit back in my original spot, next to Skaya, who glares at me. I give her a shakey smile. Kari decides to take the spot next to Kurama. Rinako, of course, sits next to Shizuo.

Skaya seems to notice Kari, and then grins.

Oh dear. What does she have planned for her? Or me? Or both of us?

* * *

_Bleh._

_Kurama:...love...considering you just wrote a not so happy fic that hopefully won't be uploaded...this makes me want to strangle Kari. Or worse..._

_^^;_

_Psyche: o.o_

_Delic: -chuckles- Wait til we get in this~_

_Roppi: can I be excluded? This is stupid._

_Hibiya: What he said. _

_Nope!_

_Rosie: Why am I in this in the first place?_

_Kida: because you're booilicious!_

_-facepalms-_

_R&R!_


	3. A little bit of steam

_Hey guys! Did you like the last chapter? No? FINE THEN –holds gun up-_

_Kurama: -tries to snatch gun-_

_Roppi: -laughs-_

_Psyche: NUUUU DUNNNNNN _

…_..-pulls trigger anyway and out comes confetti-_

_Kurama: o.o _

_Hahah :3_

_Roppi: -rolls eyes- shan does not and will not own 07-ghost, Drrr!, nor YYh. She does, however, own her ocs._

_R&R!_

* * *

_-Still Tiarie's POV-(next chapter will change POV okay!)_

We stopped shortly for snacks and drinks. By then Skaya had fulfilled her dare,

Shizuo was dared to compliment Izaya. And Izaya was dared to apologize to Shizuo for all the trouble. And he had to be sincere about it. Or be beat. Poor Rinako, who was just thrown in, was dared to blindly shoot someone with an aphrodisiac. The poor target was Kari, who had been dared to be shut off from men for ten turns. Poor girl.

I decided it was time I started daring someone.

"Skaya~ Truth or dare?~"

"I pick dare~"

I chuckle.

"Take a guy of your choice. Go to the park."

"And...?"

I lean forward to whisper in her ear

"Find a nice, secluded area and have fun~ if you know what I mean~"

She blushes so much! Bwuahahahahah!

"W-W-WHAT?! Are you insane?!"

"Isn't that why we're friends? Consider this me doing you a favor~"

She flushes even more.

"A favor?! For what?!"

"Just a favor~ Now go. I will know if you did~"

She blushes so much, she looks like a tomato. Heh~ it's actually quite adorable~

"...I don't know if I should thank you or hate you and give you a nice kick. But since you did that, truth or dare?"

I Laughed,

"Hm...Dare."

I wanted to see what she could possibly do that I wouldn't do.

"Hm...Take Kurama's shirt and wear that for the rest of the game...and nothing else."

Okay, she almost got me there.

I look over at Kurama, who is blushing slightly.

"...Okay." I smile at her. She smirks.

"Kurama?"

"All right." He removes his shirt, finally shirtless. Out of all the times I've seen him, he's never been shirtless. I can't really help but stare...

Skaya chuckles and pokes me.

"Anytime, Tiarie."

I take his shirt and put it on, then go to the bed room and take off my pants. Luckily I had on some VERY short shorts underneath (I needed to dress in layers earlier)

I walked out to find Izaya and Skaya gone. I smirk to myself and text someone.

'They're gone. Watch out for them there.'

'Will do.'

I notice another text on my screen. From Izaya.

'Since Shizu-Chan likes to throw large and painful things like vending machines, I dare him to throw stuffed animals for the rest of the game!~

Also Tiarie, Thank you for this wonderful dare~'

He actually thanked me? Oh wow.

"Shizu, Izaya dares you to throw stuffed animals for the rest of the game."

"What?!"

Everyone laughs, with the exception of Rinako. Though she tries not to laugh.

He growls, then glares.

"Fine. But he owes me a dare!"

I laugh.

"Of course, Shizu~"

"My turn! Truth or dare...Rinako!"

Kida? Oh boy. This should be interesting.

"Dare."

"Go play seven minutes in heaven with Shizuo!"

Just when I thought Skaya had the reddest face so far.

Rinako's whole face goes red, much redder than a tomato.

* * *

_Bleh. I need to lengthen these chapters!_

_Kurama: personally, I think they're just fine._

_Skaya: You made me do what where?!_

_-laughs-_

_Kurama: Will you actually write out that scene?_

_Of course! It's Smut!_

_Kurama: -laughs-_

_Roppi: you and your smut addiction._

_Hey!_

_Hibiya: especially Yaoi._

_Hey! D: don't go dissin the Yaoi!_

_Kurama: ^^;_

_Psyche: ^^;_

_R&R!_


	4. Skaya's Revenge

_Hey guys. Truth or Dare time._

_Shizuo: Oh boy._

_Izaya: -chuckles- _

_Kurama: love, are you really in the mood for this?_

_Yep._

_Kurama: who's suffering now?_

_No one~_

_Izaya: Liar~_

_Psyche: shan does not own 07-Ghost, Drrr!, nor YYH_

_R&R_

* * *

_-Skaya's POV-_

Me and Izaya came back from my dare.

Woah.

Guess Tiarie thought it was a good idea to let Izaya have his dare.

There were stuffed animals thrown everywhere. Rinako looked extremly red.

I go over to Tiarie and whispers to her

"What happened?"

"Kida happened. And since Izaya dared Shizuo to only throw stuffed animals...well..."

"Oh dear. What did he dare?"

"For him and Rin to play seven minutes in heaven in the bedroom."

"..."

I burst out laughing.

Tiarie laughs with me.

This is why we're friends.

"bwuahahahah!"

"Heheh~ hey, it worked~"

"Oh, I know it did~"

"Heheheh~"

"You'll pay for that dare, by the way~"

"mhm~ try and top it. Speaking of which, did you top?"

"Shut up!"

"Heheheh~"

"Truth or dare, Kida?"

"Bring me the dares!~"

"Stop calling Rosie Booilicious for the rest of the game."

"Wah?! You dar eme not to express her beauty! That is a crime!"

"Not really."

Rosie seems to thank Tairie for coming up with that. I decide she sould be dared next~

"Rosie~ Truth or dare?~"

"...Dare."

"I dare you to...hm..."

Tiarie beams and whispers in my ear

"Dare her to sit in his lap!"

I laugh and nod.

"sit in kida's lap~"

She turns so red.

Bwuahahahahah!

"Are you insane?"

"Maybe~"

"Not funny!" she turns even more red.

"You know you want too~"

"Oh come on Rosilicious~"

"Hey!"

"I said rosie~ Not booie~"

"...he finds ways around the dare."

"Apparently."

Regardless, rosie, still very red, gets up and walks over to him.

"I can't believe i'm actually doing this..."

"Oh come on Rosilicious! It's just my lap~" He pulls her down into his lap and holds her there.

"By the way, you have to sit there the rest of the game."

"What?!"

Bwuahahahah!

"So~ anyone else?"

"Hey...can I dare Naime?"

"What on earth would you possibly dare me?"

Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Literally.

"Oh! You're here! Great! I dare you to...be nice to someone you hate! For the rest of the game!"

"..."

Tiarie looks at me like I've gone nuts.

Naime's lips twitch just the slightest, but she smiles at me.

"Hi, Skaya."

You can hear the sarcastic tone in her voice.

Bwuahahah!

"Truth or dare, Skaya?"

Oh? Stupid move Naime.

"Dare."

She smirks

"Sit next to me, away from flea, the rest of the game."

…...Can I kill her now?

"woah..."

"Fine."

I go by her and sit nect to her, then ask. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Go jump off a cliff."

"That doesn't count."

"Yes it does. Go jump."

Tiarie is laughing at me. I decide to get pay back at her indirectly.

"Kurama~ Truth or dare?~"

"Hm...Dare."

"I dare you to dye your hair purple with Tiarie's help."

Tiarie stares at me in shock.

Bwuahahah! Fun dare time~

* * *

_Bleh._

_Kurama: Love, you know you have to get up early tomorrow. You should sleep._

_I dun wanna..._

_Shizuo: Sleep. Your fox is laying in your bed, waiting for you._

…_.Shizuo, you're grounded from seeing Rin._

_Shizuo: -_-_

_Izaya: -snickers-_

_Kurama: ^^; love, he's telling the truth, you know..._

_Still! -blushes-_

_Delic: R&R! _

_Kacy: Or not._


End file.
